Demigods and the Sorcerer's Stone
by osnapitzsofia
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Nico must travel back in time to protect Harry, Hermione, and Ron! Mostly follows Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone timeline, my first crossover. No pairings really. Takes place after HoO, assuming no one dies.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M WRITING A CROSSOVER! YAY! It's really cliche and it's probably horrible... But this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Sorry I haven't been updating Odd One Out. I don't know how to write the next chapter.**

**~Sofia**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON!**

* * *

Chapter 1

{PERCY}

The Big House main room was silent as eight demigods sat in chairs. Usually there would be a nervous murmur, but they all knew Chiron had called them for an important reason.

Something dawned on Percy. _Oh gods,_ he thought,_ it better not be another quest._

Chiron was getting something from another room to show them, and he had told them to stay put. Percy wondered why he needed all eight of them. Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Nico. It seemed like an awful lot of people when it wasn't technically a war council.

Their Roman friends were visiting from Camp Jupiter, but only for a short time. A month had passed since their quest, and Percy was only visiting camp for the weekend because school had started.

The door opened from Chiron's office, and he came out, carrying a large box. He set it on the table, and stood in front of the eight kids.

"You just defeated the Giants," he began. "And a year ago, some of you defeated Kronos. But I'm sad to say you have another quest."

Everyone in the room groaned. Annabeth spoke up. "Do we have to do it now? Can't you send someone else?"

"Unfortunately, it has to happen today, and I have to send you eight. The quest requires our most capable demigods. It is informal, and there is no prophecy."

Annabeth was sitting in the chair next to Percy, and she took his hand and squeezed it. _At least we're going together,_ he thought. Ever since the quest, Percy hadn't gone a day without talking to her, even if it was by phone. Percy knew it was dangerous, but too bad.

"You're going to be sent back in time," Chiron said. "To 1991."

This time, it was Hazel's turn to question him. "Why?"

"There is a lot of explaining to do first. We all know there are other gods out there, Greek, Roman, and more..." Chiron trailed off, his eyes landing on Percy. Percy knew it was because of that one time he met that kid named Carter.

Chiron continued. "Most of that doesn't really matter, but there are such people as wizards and witches. They live all around the world, but you will be meeting the ones in Britain." There was a collective gasp around the room. "They all receive the blessing of Hecate to do magic."

"So they're like children of her?" Leo asked.

Chiron shook his head. "Not really. The people with her blessing use wands and are mostly like the wizards and witches in fairy tales. They have great hidden societies. And in every society, there are evil people."

"Like who?" asked Jason.

"Many years ago, in 1970, a Dark wizard rose up. He was evil and many people died. In 1981, he was set on killing one family, the Potters, consisting of the parents and a one-year-old boy named Harry. The man killed his parents and he sent a curse that would kill the baby to him, the baby survived the curse, but it almost destroyed the evil man. He went into hiding until 1991, and when he came back, he was still set on killing Harry Potter."

"What was his name?" Piper asked.

"Voldemort, but more commonly know as You-Know-Who. The wizards did not like to say his name," Chiron told her.

"Why?" Percy asked. "It's just a name."

"You, of all people, should know there are power in names," he said. "Anyways, the boy, Harry Potter, was raised by his aunt and uncle, who were Muggles. Muggles are normal, non-magic people. Harry's mother had been a Muggle-born, a witch who was born to Muggles. When Harry was eleven, he was sent to Hogwarts, the wizarding school in Britain."

"What kind of name is Hogwarts?" Nico asked. He stood up.

"The wizarding world has some odd names, so do not question it. Anyways, I will be sending you back in time to Harry's first year at Hogwarts to help him. The school starts at age eleven, which you are called a first year, and ends at age seventeen and you are called a seventh year."

Frank tilted his head. "But we're clearly not eleven."

Chiron answered him. "You will have the appearance of yourself when you were eleven. Hogwarts has four Houses, kind of like our cabins. There is Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Slytherin for the ambitious. You will be sorted into a House, and you will probably be separated.

"You are going to have make friends with Harry Potter and his other friends, even if they are different houses. Hecate will bless you with temporary magic. Remember, you are going to protect Harry Potter."

"But we barely know anything about the wizards!" Annabeth exclaimed. "How are we going to fit in?"

Chiron turned to her. "You are going to have to pretend to be Muggle-born, because they do not know anything about the wizarding world when they first enter. You will learn everything along with the other students. And remember, eleven-year-olds do not date. You have to pretend to not date. Also, you will have fake accents."

Percy smiled. He always wanted an accent; it would be fun. But it was a ton of information to be supplied at one time.

"When do we leave?" Piper asked.

Chiron looked at his watch. "In an hour. You do not need to pack, and I will be showing you around a wizarding street so you can buy school clothes and supplies."

"We leave in an hour?" Leo demanded. "I have to finish a project with my siblings!"

"Don't worry," Chiron said. "You're going to the school for a whole year, but when you come back to the present, it will be at the exact moment you left."

* * *

In an hour, the demigods and Chiron stood in a circle in the Big House, holding hands. Chiron was in his wheelchair to blend in.

Percy didn't know how the whole teleportation thing worked, but he saw Chiron mutter something. And then he felt like he was going to throw up. Percy squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them again, they were standing in the middle of a crowed street.

"This is Diagon Alley," Chiron said. "It's filled with stores where we can buy your supplies."

Percy then noticed he wasn't as tall as normal. He looked down at himself, and he was actually pretty short. The same height he was when he was eleven, even. He looked around at everyone else, and they all looked eleven too.

Annabeth elbowed him. "You look ridiculous!" Her eyes widened in shock at herself, noticing how different she sounded.

Percy grabbed his sides, laughing at her voice. "We have accents!"

Leo grinned across from Percy. "Pretty awesome accents, too."

They all turned to Chiron. "Where do we go now?" Hazel asked.

"I have a list for you all. We're going to split up to look less suspicious." He passed a piece of paper to each of the demigods.

Percy looked at the strange items on the list.

_Uniform_  
•First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
•Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

_Course Books_  
•All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_ A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_ Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
_ A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore  
_ Magical Draughts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

_Other Equipment_  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
•Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

•PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Percy saw Annabeth's eyes light up as she saw the end of the list. "We get to bring an owl?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, that is the wizard form of mail. Also here is a bag of money for each of you. Use it to buy for supplies. Gold coins are Galleons, silver are Sickles, and bronze are Knuts. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle."

"Well, that's odd," Frank commented.

"That's four hundred ninety-three Knuts in a Galleon," Annabeth announced.

"Now, split up!" Chiron exclaimed. "Go with a partner! Meet back here when you're done."

* * *

Percy soon found himself in a book store called Flourish and Blotts while Annabeth looked at all the books.

"Annabeth!" he called impatiently. "We need to buy our school books!"

Her head was buried in a green book called _Quidditch Through the Ages_ by Kennilworthy Whisp. "Apparently wizards have a sport they play on flying brooms!" she told him. "Am I allowed to buy this book?"

Percy shook his head. "We can come back later if we have extra money." Percy and Annabeth had decided to be partners. Just because they had to pretend they weren't dating didn't mean they couldn't act like best friends.

Then they went into a store called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They ran into Piper and Jason who were currently being fitted for robes. Percy thought they were really ugly, black bathrobes, but they had to wear them, so he got fitted too. Annabeth and Piper talked together in a corner, complaining how they had to wear a skirt, so Percy talked to Jason.

"What have you gotten so far?" Percy asked.

"We bought the telescopes, cauldrons, scales, and glass phial things," Jason told him. "We were going to get books after this."

"We already bought books. Annabeth took forever. You know her around books..."

They left Madam Malkin's with all their clothing supplies. Then they went into Potage's Cauldron Shop. They bought the pewter cauldrons, telescope, brass scales, and phials with the help of a man that worked there. After that, they went to the Apothecary and bought beginner Potion making sets. All they had left to buy was wands at a store called Ollivander's.

The store was old and in peeling gold letters over the door, it said, "Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." Percy wondered how a store could be that old. Yeah, gods and goddesses and monsters and just about everything that wanted to kill Percy was even older, but for that store, it was amazing.

Percy and Annabeth walked inside and an old man was sitting at a desk. He had long, white hair and was pale. The store was dark and the shelves were stacked floor to ceiling with long boxes that Percy knew contained wands. The man looked up at them and he stood up.

"Are you in here to buy your first wands?" he asked. Annabeth and Percy nodded. "I'm Mr. Ollivander. What are your names?" He went behind one of the shelves and came back with two black boxes. He handed one to each of the children, no, teenagers, no... They were children _and_ teenagers, technically... Anyways, they both opened the boxes. The wand in Percy's box was long and the handle had swirls on it.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, sir, and this is Percy Jackson," Annabeth said.

They both stared at the wands, until Mr. Ollivander said, "Well, wave them." Annabeth waved hers, and some glowing sparks came out of the end. Percy's, meanwhile, caused a chair to topple over. Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand out of Percy's hand. He put it back in the box and brought out a new wand.

Percy waved it and this time it did the same thing Annabeth had done. Percy assumed that was a good thing.

"Mr. Jackson, your wand is hazel wood, unicorn tail core, thirteen inches, and pliant. And you, Ms. Chase, have a wand made of holly, phoenix feather core, eleven and three-quarters inches, and quite bendy."

Percy had no idea what most of that meant, but there was a unicorn tail core in his wand.

As they walked out of the store, admiring their new wands and pushing large carts, Annabeth asked, "Do you want to buy an animal? I really want an owl."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Of course you do, Wise Girl. I want an owl too, but knowing your mother, it's going to attack me. But I'm want one anyway."

Percy really only wanted an owl because it seemed really popular, and apparently they were like messengers to the wizards. It seemed pretty cool. Annabeth ended up getting a barn owl and Percy got a tawny owl. Annabeth named her owl Sage and Percy had no idea why.

"What are you going to name yours?" Annabeth asked.

Percy thought for a moment. "Dylan!"

Annabeth stared at him. "Why?"

Percy shrugged. "It sounds nice." Percy really wanted to grab Annabeth's hand, but he couldn't do that. They were supposed to be only friends.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him. "Seaweed Brain. We better go find the others. _After_ we stop at the book store again."

Percy groaned. Not the book store...

* * *

**Both the owl names have meanings and stuff, and I'm not bragging, but Dylan was pretty clever... I did their wands according to the Celtic calendar J.K. Rowling used for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. IF I GOT ANY WIZARDING WORLD FACTS WRONG, PLEASE TELL ME.**

**Review telling me what POV next! (A demigod, the Golden Trio will come later.)**

**~Sofia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading this and stuff! Thank you Fangirl214 and Naosuegi for being the first reviewers!**

**And, just so you know, I'm going to make the train compartment a bit bigger than they probably are so everyone can fit in it, just for the sake of the story. Yes, this is in Piper's POV. They're going to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione now!**

**Also, if you guys could help suggest Houses for the demigods, that would be great. I have a few already picked out. Percy- Gryffindor, Jason- Gryffindor, Annabeth- Ravenclaw. That's about it. I'm thinking of putting Nico in Slytherin, but I don't know... I don't know what to do with the other demigods... Or should I just put all of them in Gryffindor because they're demigods and brave and stuff? PLEASE SUGGEST.**

**~Sofia**

**Disclaimer: Hmmmm... I'm not a boy, so I'm not Rick Riordan, and I'm not a woman living in England, so I'm not JK Rowling. (I wish.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**{PIPER}**

Shopping for wizard school supplies had sure been interesting. After Piper and Jason met back up with the others, only Percy and Annabeth were missing. Piper had a feeling that Annabeth had dragged Percy into Flourish and Blotts. Each of the demigods-in-disguise had a shopping cart for their new things. Piper had gotten a black cat she named Midnight. He was still a kitten though, and he was sleeping peacefully in the cart. Piper had even gotten a real magic wand. She was kind of upset that she didn't know how to use it yet though. She couldn't wait to learn all sorts of spells. She knew she would have a lot of fun as a make-believe witch.

It was kind of weird being eleven years old again. Piper had been super short when she was eleven, and even when everyone else was that age, they towered over her. And it was pretty amusing to have a British accent.

Hazel had gotten an orange cat, and all the boys got owls. Piper knew the owls were like messengers, but she could always borrow Jason's. But that was the problem. What if she and Jason weren't in the same House?

Piper barely knew about the Houses, but she had listened enough to strangers around her that she didn't want to be in Slytherin and if you weren't in the same House as your friend, you wouldn't really see them. The dorms for each other were in different parts of the "castle." Piper had heard people refer to Hogwarts as a castle, so she started to wonder if the school actually was in a castle. That would be very cool.

As they waited for Percy and Annabeth to come back, Piper and Hazel talked. "This place is really cool," Hazel said.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, it's going to be a lot of fun. What did you name your cat?"

Hazel looked at her orange tabby cat. "Her name is Olivia. I didn't get to pick the name because someone else bought her and returned her. I think it's a pretty name though."

Just then, Percy and Annabeth emerged from the crowd, pushing their carts and both looking at a book bound in green.

"What's that about?" Frank asked, looking at the inside of the book.

"Quidditch!" Percy exclaimed, grinning. "It's a sport for wizards. You play on flying broomsticks, and they have a team at Hogwarts, but first-years aren't allowed to play. It really cool..." Percy and Annabeth went into a whole speech about how to play, and Piper listened. She knew it wasn't something she would want to do though because flying would make her sick. But she knew she would like to watch games at least.

Annabeth apparently bought that book and a few other books with her leftover money. Piper had bought an ice cream cone and a really cool purple quill. She still had some left though, and she decided to save it.

Leo and Nico were busy arguing over who got a cooler wand, Chiron was reading a book, Jason and Percy were looking at the Quidditch book, and Hazel and Annabeth were admiring each other's new pets. Piper soaked in the peace of it all. Ever since they stopped Gaea, it had been a wonderful, peaceful month.

Piper had a horrible feeling that all that was going to end.

* * *

Chiron had done something to them so they got "fast forwarded" to the day they got to go to Hogwarts, on a train from London. Currently, they were standing in King's Cross Station, wondering what to do. Chiron had left them, saying they should know what to do, but their tickets said platform nine and three-quarters. They stood in between platforms nine and ten, and nine and three-quarters seemed to not exist.

"What do we do now?" Percy asked. People walked all around them, and Piper thought she should call them Muggles. "And how are we supposed to know what that Harry Potter boy looks like?"

"Chiron told me that he has a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead," Nico said. "I asked him yesterday, and he showed me a picture too. He looks almost just like Percy, but with a scar and glasses."

"Should I be offended?" Jason asked. "It's a lightning bolt..." Piper hit him in the arm.

All of the demigods had big carts they got from the train station. Piper's held Midnight and a trunk full of her things. Chiron had given them all trunks, and somehow, Piper's had some normal clothes in it. Chiron said that is what they wear on the weekends and after classes and stuff. The trunk also held her new textbooks and other supplies.

Just then a family (Or at least Piper thought it was a family because they all had the same red hair and freckles) walked by. They were all pushing carts and one of them had an _owl_. There was a plump woman, who Piper thought was the mom, and a short red-headed girl clung to her hand. Then there were two tall red-headed twins, and they had another brother who seemed about Piper's (fake) age. Then the oldest boy seemed about Piper's (real) age.

"-packed with Muggles, of course-" said the mother. Piper then saw another boy, that looked a whole lot like Percy, with a cart. She realized that was probably Harry Potter. The family of wizards pushed their carts, one by one, behind a wall and disappeared. _Was that how they get to the platform?_ thought Piper.

Then Harry Potter said something to the woman that Piper couldn't hear. Next to her, Annabeth grabbed Piper's arm and dragged her around so they could see where they were going. They got there fast enough to see Harry push his cart through the wall. He went _through the wall_ and disappeared. Then t,he other boy went through and so did his mom and sister.

"We know where to go now," Hazel said, from behind Piper. "Into that brick wall."

One by one, the kids ran into the wall and appeared onto a train platform with a red steam engine and sign that said "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters." The platform was very crowded. Owls hooted, cats wove through people's feet. There were plenty of other kids between the ages of eleven to seventeen and Piper realized they all were wizards and witches too. "Should we get on the train now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Jason said.

Annabeth looked at the clock on the wall. "We only have a few more minutes until the train leaves."

"Should we sit with the boy named Harry?" Percy asked.

"Probably," Frank said. "And just a question, but do we still have our demigod powers?"

Hazel, Nico, and Percy all shrugged. "Try turning into a cat or an owl, so you fit in," Annabeth suggested. Frank concentrated, and suddenly he was a small, white, fluffy cat. Then he turned back into himself.

"Well, I guess we do," he said.

Percy made a pouting face. "That means I'm going to have to will myself to get wet!"

"Oh, shut up," Annabeth said, smacking him in the arm. "We have to get on the train."

Within, a minute, they found a compartment with the boy named Harry Potter. Annabeth told them to go on mostly one at a time so it didn't look suspicious.

"Excuse me," Piper said. "Is it okay if I sit here?" Jason and Percy were already inside. All three of the boys nodded. Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel all went together onto the train, and they all introduced themselves, except the demigods had to pretend to introduce themselves. Then Leo, Frank, and Nico came in and asked the same thing. The compartments were very large so everyone fit. They had a bit of conversation about how "coincidentally" everyone was

Then the red-head boy who was Piper's (fake) age came in. He pointed at the empty seat across from Harry. "Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full." The room rang with a chorus of "sure's" and "yes's." The compartment was silent until the boy's twin brothers opened the door.

"Hey Ron," said the first one.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there," the second twin said.

Ron mumbled, "Right."

The twins turned to everyone else. "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," everyone said.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron suddenly blurted out. Harry nodded. "Oh - well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes. And have you really got - you know..." he said, pointing at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his bangs and there was a scar in the shape of his lightning bolt on his forehead. Piper glanced at Jason, who was biting his lip.

Ron looked at everyone else. "What are your names?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase," Annabeth said.

"I'm Piper McLean." Piper decided that she could say her last name, because her dad wasn't famous back in 1991.

"Nico di Angelo."

"I'm Hazel Levesque."

"Leo Valdez, supreme-" Piper cut him off by elbowing him.

"Jason Grace."

"My name is Frank Zhang."

"And I'm Percy Jackson."

"Well, that's a lot of names. And I have a brother named Percy," Ron said. "Do you all come from wizarding families?" Everyone shook their heads. "Oh, that's funny how most people in this compartment are Muggle-born."

"Are all your family wizards?" Harry asked Ron.

"Er- yes, I think so," he said. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already," said Harry.

"Everyone here but me comes from Muggle families," Ron commented. "What are they like?"

"Horrible- well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

Piper decided to speak up. "I've met some horrible Muggles, I guess. My dad is a movie star in America, but I live here with my mum. They're divorced." Piper decided she was good at lying, she had to figure how to not use her charmspeak.

"A movie star is really cool! Amd I have five brothers," said Ron, looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left- Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Percy nodded. "I have two brothers. I used to get their clothes, but I obviously can't get their wizard robes because they don't have any." Piper knew Percy had some half-brothers from his dad, Poseidon, but now they were being forced to lie. She wondered what everyone else would say.

Ron took a fat, old, gray rat out of his pocket. "His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. My brother, Percy, got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Piper didn't see why it was bad that his family couldn't afford an owl for him. Piper and her dad have always had a lot of money, and her dad gave her whatever she wanted, but Piper didn't necessarily like that. Harry told Ron that he was always getting hand-me-down clothes from his cousin and how he never got good presents.

"... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort." Ron gasped.

"What's wrong?" Hazel asked.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people -"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry, I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn... I bet," he added, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."

Most of the other kids nodded, except Annabeth, who was already deep into reading a _History of Magic._

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. All ten kids were silent, which surprised Piper.

At about twelve thirty, a nice, happy woman opened the door. She was pushing a cart filled with candy. Piper saw the candy was very odd, not like Muggle candy. There were things like Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and Licorice Wands. Harry got up and bought a lot of candy, some of everything. Percy bought a bag of those jelly beans and Leo got a few Chocolate Frogs. Piper didn't want any candy.

Harry tried to let people have some of his candy. Percy gave away his jelly beans, after his picked out the blue ones. The three girls took the jelly beans and while they were trying to avoid the disgusting flavors, like booger and vomit. The boys compared Chocolate Frog cards as they rode past hills, river, and dark wood

Just then, a round-faced boy with tears in his eyes opened the door. "Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" They shook their heads, and the boy cried, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," said the boy. "Well, if you see him..." Then he left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"All my cat does is sleep," Piper said.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..." He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped and something white was shining at the end."Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway-" He had just raised his wand when the compartment door opened again. The toad boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy voice, bushy brown hair, and large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, because she was looking at his old wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er - all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard- I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"She said all this very fast.

Then there was another round of introductions. Harry was last, and when he said his name, Hermione said, "Are you really? I know all about you, of course- I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and_ The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and_ Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."_

"Am I?" said Harry. Piper knew what it was like to be famous. She couldn't go out in public with her dad.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." She and the boy named Neville left.

"She seems nice," Annabeth commented. Piper thought that was funny because both girls were probably exactly alike.

Ron shook his head. "Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it." He put his wand back. "Stupid spell- George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

Everyone talked for a little bit and somehow Piper found out that someone had broken into Gringotts, the wizard bank. The bank was at Diagon Alley, but Piper didn't go inside. The person who tried to rob the bank wasn't caught, but they didn't even take anything. Apparently it was a big deal, because thought Voldemort or You-Know-Who did it.

The door opened _again_. It was three boys, one was pale and had blonde hair. Piper identified him as the leader.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where everyone was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snicker. Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys, Muggle-borns, and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." Everyone stood up. Piper knew that he was insulting them.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy asked, sneering

"Unless you get out now," said Harry. Piper thought he was brave. She always hated standing up to bullies.

"Go away," Percy said, crossing his arms. All the demigods stood up; they had plenty of experience with dealing with people like that.

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron- Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell. Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle- Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbets finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the mess in the train compartment.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No- I don't believe it- he's gone back to sleep-"

"You've met Malfoy before?" Harry explained to everyone about how they met in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" She turned to Annabeth. "What are you reading?"

Annabeth looked up from her book. "_A History of Magic_. It's really interesting.

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right- I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione. She turned to Ron. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

* * *

**Yeah, here's the second chapter. The demigods didn't get a lot of lines, I know. That changes in the next chapter. This one just had a lot of important information about the book, because most of it is Ron explaining stuff. And a lot of the lines are lines from the actual book, because all of the lines is Ron telling Harry about the wizarding world, so now it's Ron telling everyone about the wizarding world. This is seriously the longest chapter I've ever written, over 4,000 words!**

**Please PM me or review if there are any grammatical mistakes. AND ABOUT THE HOUSES.**

**~Sofia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long! I was busy and a bit indecisive about the houses... GUYS THIS IS MY MOST POPULAR STORY. THANK YOU ALL. Anyway, in the last chapter, I did say Piper didn't want to be in Slytherin. Can you just erase that sentence out of your memory? Please? That sentence didn't not exist! Let's practice:**

**Me: Did Piper ever say she didn't want to be in Slytherin?**

**Readers: NO!**

**Me: Good job!**

**Also, I do have a reason for putting the demigods where I did. And I very much enjoyed making them Hatstalls! (Asdfghjkl Percy is going to be a hatstall! Because the hat can't decide between Hufflepuff or Gryffindor!) And all the characters in this chapter like Mandy and Morag are actually real students from the actual book. (It took FOREVER to do the Sorting hat part... And yay, I had an idea. This fanfic is going to be seven books long, following the general storyline of the real HP books! (Oh my gosh, I already have the scene when Percy tries to ask Annabeth to the Yule Ball planned out...) Sorry this A/N was so long!**

**~Sofia**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this EVERY chapter? Fine, all rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling...**

* * *

Chapter 3

{ANNABETH}

Annabeth quite liked this new wizarding world. It was interesting and she learned a lot of new things by just reading her textbooks. Her time on the train was spent reading about the history of the magical world.

As soon as the girl named Hermione left, all ten kids put their new robes over their clothes. Annabeth noticed that Ron's were not new and they were a bit short on him.

As soon as they got settled, a voice-over rang through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Annabeth felt a bit nervous about her sorting. She didn't even know how they were to get sorted into the four Houses. But she hoped she got into Ravenclaw. Annabeth looked over at Percy, next to her, and she saw he was a bit pale. In fact, everyone was pretty much like that. Annabeth wondered if she was like that too.

Everyone filled their pockets with the rest of the candy and they went into the hallway with the rest of the students. The demigods, Harry, and Ron were being strangely silent. Soon, the train slowed and stopped. The crowd scooted towards the door to the small, dimly lit train platform outside. Annabeth felt goosebumps appear on her arms in the cold.

Then a voice called over the crowd, and a lantern appeared over some students' heads. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Then a big, hairy, bearded face came into view, and Annabeth thought the man must either be freakishly tall or a giant. A giant didn't seem too far-fetched, but she hoped it was a friendly giant after the Giant War Annabeth had just fought it.

Then the tall man said, "All right there, Harry? C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Annabeth stayed close to her friends, but herded to the voice. She followed the group of eleven-year-olds down a narrow, sloping path, and Annabeth stayed next to Percy. She couldn't see anything on either side of them, and everyone stayed mostly silent.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

Then there was a loud "Oooooh!" The path had opened onto the shore of a vast, black lake.

Sitting on a high mountain on the other side of the lake was a castle with many towers. Annabeth was amazed by the architecture of it. "No more'n four to a boat!" the man called again, pointing to a clump of small boats sitting in the water. Annabeth and Percy went into a small boat and were followed by Nico and Hazel.

"Everyone in?" shouted the giant man, who had one boat all to himself. "Right then- FORWARD!" The little boats glided across the smooth surface of the lake. The castle soon got bigger and bigger, and the scruffy voice of the man was heard saying, "Heads down!"

The boats reached a cliff, and passes through a curtain of ivy that hid an opening. Annabeth wondered how that was even possible, because the tunnel seemed to carry them underneath the castle. Then they reached an underground harbor, and they exited the boats onto the rocky shore.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Giant Man, as Annabeth was referring to him as that, who was checking the boats.

"Trevor!" cried the boy who was missing the toad, Neville. He took the toad from him.

The students were almost totally silent, except for the sound of shuffling and feet. Annabeth's lips felt stuck together from not talking so long.

Then they climbed up a passageway in the tunnel after Giant Man's lamp, exiting onto damp grass right in front of the castle. They walked up a few smooth, gray, stone steps and stood around the humongous oak door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Giant Man knocked on the castle door.

The door opened immediately and a witch in green robes stood there. She had a stern face, and Annabeth recognized her as a teacher.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Giant Man.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," Professor McGonagall said. She opened the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit at least three Camp Half-Blood cabins in it. The walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was very high, and marble staircase led to upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor. Annabeth could hear the buzz of voices from a doorway to the right but the professor showed the first years into an empty room off the hall. They crowded in, standing closer together than normal, looking around nervously.

Annabeth's stomach churned with excitement and nervousness and maybe even fear. She was standing next to Percy, and she really wished she could hold his hand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered on the kids with messy clothes, faces, and hair. Annabeth ran her fingers through her pony tail, combing out the knots.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the room.

Annabeth looked at the few friends that she was able to see, who were Percy, Hazel, and Piper. Some other kids were talking quietly, but Annabeth was too nervous. She had just been introduced into this world of magic, and she already loved it.

She noticed some kids were staring at the door, waiting for Professor McGonagall to come back. Then, many people around Annabeth screamed, but even though it scared Annabeth, she was a demigod and didn't scream. Even more people gasped.

Twenty ghosts came through the wall, and they were off-white and transparent. They reminded her of the Lares from Camp Jupiter. They flew across the room, talking to each other and mostly ignoring the students. A few ghosts talked to some students in the front of group. Annabeth couldn't hear them.

Then Professor McGonagall came back. "Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." All the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the children, "and follow me."

Annabeth got into line behind Hazel and her hands shook. She had been nervous before, but how would she get Sorted? In front of the school, for sure. Would she need a spell? Would they do an experiment on her? What if they found out she was a demigod?

The line moved forward and they back through the entrance hall, and into a pair of double doors to the Great Hall. Annabeth recognized it from a picture in one of her books. It was lit by thousands of floating candles and the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky. (She read it in her book.) Four long tables took up most of the space and the rest of the students were sitting there. The tables were covered in gold plates and cups, which looked almost just like the utensils at Camp.

At the front of the huge room was another table, were the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years there, so they stood facing all the other students. Annabeth watched as the older kids stared at them. Well, technically, Annabeth was older than most of the kids... The ghost were mixed in the tables too.

Annabeth watched the professor place a four-legged stool in front of the line. There was a patched and dirty wizard hat on top of the stool. Annabeth wondered what it was for.

Then she saw that everyone was staring at the hat, almost expectantly. All was quiet, and then the hat moved slightly. A rip near the brim opened like a mouth. Annabeth, although she had seen a lot, had never seen a talking a hat, until that one began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone applauded as it finished, and the hat bowed at each table. Then it was still. Annabeth was relieved when she realized that she only needed to try on the hat, but people still had to watch her.

Professor McGonagall came forward with a scroll of parchment paper. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde pigtails slowly came out of the line, put the hat on her head. It covered her eyes, and she sat down. Then the hat opened it mouth again, and shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

A table on the right clapped and cheered as she went to sit at the table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan stumbled to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" A table second from the left clapped this time.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too. "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, which was the table on the far left. "Bulstrode, Millicent" then was a Slytherin.

A few mean-looking people sat at the table. Annabeth saw a few girls and boys who looked okay though.

Then Professor McGonagall called out, "Chase, Annabeth!" Annabeth looked at Percy and Hazel next to her, who gave her small smiles as she stumbled forward.

She put the hat on her head, which covered her face. Annabeth felt like she was going to be sick as she sat down on the stool.

Then a small voice whispered in her ear. "Strange, a demigod at Hogwarts. Very brave, that's for sure. Your pride makes you ambitious. But also very smart. Where shall you go? Hmm... Your brain rules over the rest, so you're only suited for RAVENCLAW!"

Annabeth wanted to smack that hat as she scuttled over to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to the girl Mandy and the brown-haired boy Terry.

"Corner, Michael!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Then it was "di Angelo, Nico," was he was a Ravenclaw with Annabeth, after about thirty seconds on the stool.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin" was placed in Hufflepuff. Annabeth noticed that, for some students, the hat took a bit longer.

"Finnigan, Seamus," was on the stool for a whole minute until he was a Gryffindor.

"Goyle, Gregory!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Grace, Jason!" was called and Annabeth watched one of her friends awkwardly sit on the stool, with the hat on his head. He was declared a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Annabeth was a tad disappointed, because that girl had seemed nice on the train.

Then it became Percy's turn when "Jackson, Percy," was called. The hat took a bit to decide until it decided on Gryffindor. Percy went and sat down next to Jason.

Then it was "Levesque, Hazel," and she was a Gryffindor too.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

The hat took a very long time to decide, but it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" That made it sic Gryffindors in a row.

Then it was, "MacDougal, Morag," who got Ravenclaw and came across from Annabeth. She looked nice.

And then it was the rude boy from the train, Draco Malfoy. The hat was barely touching his head when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" He sat at the table, looking smug.

"McLean, Piper," was next, and to Annabeth's surprise, she was a Slytherin. Annabeth hoped there were some nice girls in that House so Piper could make friends.

Then there was "Moon, Lily." "Nott, Theodore," was in Slytherin, and so was "Parkinson, Pansy." "Patil, Padma," was in Ravenclaw with Annabeth, and her twin sister, "Patil, Parvati," was in Gryffindor. "Perks, Sally-Anne," was next. Then it was "Potter, Harry," was in Gryffindor, "Smith, Zacharias," was in Hufflepuff, "Thomas, Dean," was in Gryffindor, and "Turpin, Lisa," was in Ravenclaw. There was a lot of cheering for Harry, because he was kind of famous to the wizards.

"Valdez, Leo," was in Hufflepuff, the first of the demigods to achieve Hufflepuff.

"Weasley, Ron," was in Gryffindor, which didn't surprise Annabeth after he said all his family was.

"Zabini, Blaise," was a Slytherin.

"Zhang, Frank," was in Hufflepuff, and very last out of the demigods and the whole list.

Professor McGonagall put away her scroll, and the chair and hat. Annabeth looked down the table at the many kids in Ravenclaw house. Then her stomach made a noise, and she realized how hungry she was.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, and Annabeth knew who he was from the books she read. He was grinning at the student body with his arms open wide, like he wanted to hug them.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody cheered.

Annabeth didn't know if she should laugh or accept the odd headmaster. She looked at an older girl, maybe the same age as Annabeth's real age, who said, "Don't worry- he's not mad. Professor Dumbledore has a sense of humor. I'm Penelope, by the way, a prefect."

Annabeth looked at the table again to see it was covered in serving dishes and food. People began to put food on their plates. Annabeth gave a small smile at the friendly girl. "I'm Annabeth. Is Ravenclaw a nice house?"

Penelope and the girl next to her told Annabeth and the other first years all about their new House; how the password into Ravenclaw Tower is a riddle, about the colors and crest, and about the Ravenclaw ghost, the Grey Lady.

Annabeth knew she would love it in Ravenclaw. Filled with people liked to know things just as much as she, it was practically the House for nerds. Nico was in Ravenclaw too, but Annabeth did realize he was kind of a geek. He did play Mythomagic and knew a lot about mythology when he was ten...

Everyone had eaten as much as they possibly could, the food vanished from the plates, and desserts replacing them. Ice cream, pie, tarts, doughnuts, strawberries, jello, pudding. Annabeth took a bit of vanilla ice cream.

Annabeth was now talking to two other first year girls, Morag MacDougal and Mandy Brocklehurst. They were talking about their families and backgrounds.

"My family is pure-blood," Morag said. "We aren't snotty though, like some of the Slytherin."

"What's that?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh right," said Mandy, after looking confused for a moment. "You're a Muggle-born. So there are pure-bloods, who are only magical families. No Muggles whatsoever. And there are half-bloods, who have one parent that is a Muggle, or have a Muggle relatively close in the family tree. And there are Muggle-borns, who have all Muggle families."

"It's like blood status," Morag said. "Some people take it very seriously and some pure-blood families are snotty and rude."

Mandy nodded. "I'm a half-blood. My father is a Muggle-born and my mum is a pure-blood."

"My dad is a professor that studies wars," Annabeth said. "And my mom... died when I was young. I have a stepmom and half-brothers now."

They talked for a little bit more, and Annabeth looked at the teachers. There was the giant man named Hagrid. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Another man, who Annabeth didn't know, was wearing a turban and talking another male professor with greasy, black hair. There was Professor Flitwick, the very short man that Penelope said was the head of Ravenclaw house.

Soon the desserts disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood up again, and the students looked at him silently in respect.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few people laughed, but Morag looked at Annaneth with a look that said, "Is he joking?" and Annabeth could only shrug.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" shouted Dumbledore. Annabeth saw that the other teachers' smile looked somewhat fake now.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and a gold ribbon flew out the end, which rose the ceiling and formed words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And everyone sang:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

It sounded horrible and everyone finished at different times. The last people singing were the red-headed twins from the train, who were sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping tears from his eyes, that were possibly fake tears. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Annabeth and her new friends, Morag and Mandy, followed Penelope and the other boy prefect out the Great Hall. Annabeth was now kind of tired, but she doubted she could sleep. There was just too much to think about.

The paintings in the hallways moved and talked to each other as the students passed by. They climbed staircases and staircases until they reached Ravenclaw Tower. The entrance was at the top of a narrow spiral staircase and the students had to stand almost single-file to fit.

A deep voice from the rang through the hall as the students approached the door. "It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?"

A murmur broke out and Annabeth thought about the riddle for a moment, and she knew had heard it before. She couldn't remember the answer. And then she remembered after Mandy and Morag argued for about ten seconds.

She was about to shout the answer, when someone else did. "Nothing!" The line immediately started moving.

Annabeth soon found herself in a magnificent room. It had tall, arched windows, tapestries of blue and bronze, a domed ceiling painted with stars, and a dark blue carpet. Tables, chairs, and bookshelves filled the room and a Greek-style statue of a woman stood next to a door on the left.

The prefects directed the first years to their dormitories and Annabeth's was very nice. It had five, four-poster beds with blue curtains. Her luggage was already in her room. Her four roommates were Morag, Mandy, Lisa Turpin, and Padma Patil. They all seemed like nice girls and Annabeth had already found friends in Mandy and Morag.

Everyone changed into their pajamas and fell asleep right away. Annabeth couldn't sleep for about twenty minutes.

She had discovered a new world filled with magic and great things. She was too excited to sleep, bit finally she fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**As always, REVIEW! Review with suggestions, tell me where my grammar mistakes are, and give me some constructive criticism!**

**BUT don't: Complain what House I put the demigods in and please don't ask me if I'm going to continue if I posted less than a day before. Really guys? I just posted and people asked me if I was going to continue! OF COURSE I AM.**

**~Sofia**


	4. Class Schedules!

**THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER! Anyways, this is the schedule I'm using for their classes. I found the Gryffindor one online (Credit to the person that made it) but I had to change around the classes to help fit with the other houses. It's mostly for reference.**

**•Everyone has astronomy at the same time**

**•The House next to the class name is the House they have the class with**

**•BREAK is a passing period (because the castle is huge and it might take 15 minutes to get around)**

**•DADA stands for Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**By the way, I put Piper in Slytherin because of her personality. 1) Slytherins are manipulative - Piper has her charmspeak. 2) She's competitive - She immediately formed a mental rivalry with Drew when she realized that Drew tried to get Jason. 3) She's secretive - She didn't tell Leo and Jason about her dad being captured in TLH 4) I do not hate her! She's probably... My fourth favorite of the Seven. (Yes, I number them. Don't ask - long story...)**

**Also, Chapter 4 is being written right now! By me! So expect it tomorrow or later tonight. I spent all last night working on this, in case I need it.**

**~Sofia**

* * *

**GRYFFINDOR**

_Monday_

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: BREAK

9:45-10:45: DADA HUFFLEPUFF

10:45-11:00: BREAK

11:00-12:00: History of Magic HUFFLEPUFF

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: BREAK

1:15-2:15: Charms RAVENCLAW

2:15-2:30: BREAK

2:30-3:30: Transfiguration RAVENCLAW

3:30-6:00: FREE TIME

6:00-8:00: Dinner

_Tuesday_

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: BREAK

9:45-10:45: DADA HUFFLEPUFF

10:45-11:00: BREAK

11:00-12:00: Herbology HUFFLEPUFF

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: BREAK

1:15-2:15: Charms RAVENCLAW

2:15-2:30: BREAK

2:30-3:30: Transfiguration RAVENCLAW

3:30-6:00: FREE TIME

6:00-8:00: Dinner

_Wednesday_

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: BREAK

9:45-10:45: DADA HUFFLEPUFF

10:45-11:00: BREAK

11:00-12:00: Herbology HUFFLEPUFF

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: BREAK

1:15-2:15: Charms RAVENCLAW

2:15-2:30: BREAK

2:30-3:30: Transfiguration RAVENCLAW

3:30-6:00: FREE TIME

6:00-8:00: Dinner

12:00-1:00: Astronomy

_Thursday_

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: BREAK

9:45-10:45: DADA HUFFLEPUFF

10:45-11:00: BREAK

11:00-12:00: Herbology HUFFLEPUFF

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: BREAK

1:15-2:15: Charms RAVENCLAW

2:15-2:30: BREAK

2:30-3:15: Transfiguration RAVENCLAW

3:15-3:30: BREAK

3:30-4:30: Flying SLYTHERIN

4:30-6:00: FREE TIME

6:00-8:00: Dinner

_Friday_

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: BREAK

9:45-12:00: Potions (Double) SLYTHERIN

12-1:00: Lunch

1:00-6:00: FREE TIME

6:00-8:00: Dinner

* * *

**RAVENCLAW**

_Monday_

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: BREAK

9:45-10:45: History of Magic SLYTHERIN

10:45-11:00: BREAK

11:00-12:00: DADA SLYTHERIN

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: BREAK

1:15-2:15: Charms GRYFFINDOR

2:15-2:30: BREAK

2:30-3:30: Transfiguration GRYFFINDOR

3:30-6:00: FREE TIME

6:00-8:00: Dinner

_Tuesday_

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: BREAK

9:45-10:45: Herbology SLYTHERIN

10:45-11:00: BREAK

11:00-12:00: DADA SLYTHERIN

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: BREAK

1:15-2:15: Charms GRYFFINDOR

2:15-2:30: BREAK

2:30-3:30: Transfiguration GRYFFINDOR

3:30-3:45: BREAK

3:45-4:45: Flying HUFFLEPUFF

4:45-6:00: FREE TIME

6:00-8:00: Dinner

_Wednesday_

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: BREAK

9:45-10:45: Herbology SLYTHERIN

10:45-11:00: BREAK

11:00-12:00: DADA SLYTHERIN

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: BREAK

1:15-2:15: Charms GRYFFINDOR

2:15-2:30: BREAK

2:30-3:30: Transfiguration GRYFFINDOR

3:30-6:00: FREE TIME

6:00-8:00: Dinner

12:00-1:00: Astronomy

_Thursday_

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: BREAK

9:45-10:45: Herbology SLYTHERIN

10:45-11:00: BREAK

11:00-12:00: DADA SLYTHERIN

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: BREAK

1:15-2:15: Charms GRYFFINDOR

2:15-2:30: BREAK

2:30-3:30: Transfiguration GRYFFINDOR

3:30-6:00: FREE TIME

6:00-8:00: Dinner

_Friday_

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-12:00: FREE TIME

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:15-3:30: Potions (Double) HUFFLEPUFF

3:30-6:00: FREE TIME

6:00-8:00: Dinner

* * *

**SLYTHERIN**

_Monday_

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: BREAK

9:45-10:45: History of Magic RAVENCLAW

10:45-11:00: BREAK

11:00-12:00: DADA RAVENCLAW

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: BREAK

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration HUFFLEPUFF

2:15-2:30: BREAK

2:30-3:30: Charms HUFFLEPUFF

3:30-6:00: FREE TIME

6:00-8:00: Dinner

_Tuesday_

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: BREAK

9:45-10:45: Herbology RAVENCLAW

10:45-11:00: BREAK

11:00-12:00: DADA RAVENCLAW

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: BREAK

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration HUFFLEPUFF

2:15-2:30: BREAK

2:30-3:30: Charms HUFFLEPUFF

3:30-6:00: FREE TIME

6:00-8:00: Dinner

_Wednesday_

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: BREAK

9:45-10:45: Herbology RAVENCLAW

10:45-11:00: BREAK

11:00-12:00: DADA RAVENCLAW

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: BREAK

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration HUFFLEPUFF

2:15-2:30: BREAK

2:30-3:30: Charms HUFFLEPUFF

3:30-6:00: FREE TIME

6:00-8:00: Dinner

12:00-1:00: Astronomy

_Thursday_

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: BREAK

9:45-10:45: Herbology RAVENCLAW

10:45-11:00: BREAK

11:00-12:00: DADA RAVENCLAW

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: BREAK

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration HUFFLEPUFF

2:15-2:30: BREAK

2:30-3:15: Charms HUFFLEPUFF

3:15-3:30: BREAK

3:30-4:30: Flying GRYFFINDOR

4:30-6:00: FREE TIME

6:00-8:00: Dinner

_Friday_

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: BREAK

9:45-12:00: Potions (Double) GRYFFINDOR

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-6:00: FREE TIME

6:00-8:00: Dinner

* * *

**HUFFLEPUFF**

_Monday_

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: BREAK

9:45-10:45: DADA GRYFFINDOR

10:45-11:00: BREAK

11:00-12:00: History of Magic GRYFFINDOR

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: BREAK

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration SLYTHERIN

2:15-2:30: BREAK

2:30-3:30: Charms SLYTHERIN

3:30-6:00: FREE TIME

6:00-8:00: Dinner

_Tuesday_

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: BREAK

9:45-10:45: DADA GRYFFINDOR

10:45-11:00: BREAK

11:00-12:00: Herbology GRYFFINDOR

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: BREAK

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration SLYTHERIN

2:15-2:30: BREAK

2:30-3:30: Charms SLYTHERIN

3:30-3:45: BREAK

3:45-4:45: Flying RAVENCLAW

4:45-6:00: FREE TIME

6:00-8:00: Dinner

_Wednesday_

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: BREAK

9:45-10:45: DADA GRYFFINDOR

10:45-11:00: BREAK

11:00-12:00: Herbology GRYFFINDOR

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: BREAK

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration SLYTHERIN

2:15-2:30: BREAK

2:30-3:30: Charms SLYTHERIN

3:30-6:00: FREE TIME

6:00-8:00: Dinner

12:00-1:00: Astronomy

_Thursday_

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-9:45: BREAK

9:45-10:45: DADA GRYFFINDOR

10:45-11:00: BREAK

11:00-12:00: Herbology GRYFFINDOR

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: BREAK

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration SLYTHERIN

2:15-2:30: BREAK

2:30-3:30: Charms SLYTHERIN

3:30-6:00: FREE TIME

6:00-8:00: Dinner

_Friday_

9:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:30-12:00: FREE TIME

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-3:15: Potions (Double) RAVENCLAW

3:15-6:00: FREE TIME

6:00-8:00: Dinner


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry this took FOREVER! I've been busy and this chapter was literally a filler chapter. It was really hard to write... And I've had so many ideas for my story Children, and a Post-Hogwarts fic and I kind of want to write something about the Marauders... Too much!**

**Anyway, I feel really dizzy right now because I practically spent half my weekend in a hotel elevator and I am claustrophobic. And stupid elevators, they make me dizzy when they start and stop. I sit on the floor if no one else is in there.**

**I've decided to make a deadline for myself for this story. One post a week, on Sunday nights. Because that's when the weekend is over and I do most of my writing on weekends.**

**And I'd also like to mention that I have recently became more obsessed with Harry Potter than I was a few weeks ago. (I go through phases.) THANK YOU INTERNET FOR RUINING MY LIFE.**

**Sorry for the insanely long A/N!**

**~Sofia**

* * *

{JASON}

Jason absolutely loved Gryffindor. The common room was felt cozy, the dormitories were cool, and everyone was really nice. Jason shared a room with Percy, Harry Potter, Ron, (the tall redheaded boy) and Neville. (The boy was had lost his toad on the train.)

The next morning after the Sorting and beginning-of-term feast, classes started. All the boys went to breakfast wondering if their classes would be great, or if they would be horrible. When their luggage had been taken to their room, someone had left a schedule too.

Their first class, on a Tuesday morning, was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs. Jason had heard that the nervous-looking teacher that wore the purple turban was the teacher. He had also heard that he stutters.

Breakfast that morning was lively. Jason sat with his roommates. The subject of the conversation was currently on their teachers.

"What's his name again?" Percy asked.

Jason shrugged, but Harry had an answer for him. "Professor Quirrell, I met him in Diagon Alley during the holiday."

"Did he seem okay?" Ron asked, although his mouth was filled.

"He was okay. He stutters very much, and his turban strange-smelling. What other classes do we have?" Harry asked.

Jason took the schedule from his robe pocket. "Um, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, and Charms and Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws."

"We don't have any classes with the Slytherins," commented Neville, who had been sitting quietly. When Jason had first talked to him, he had automatically labeled him as a quiet person.

Jason was about to say something, when about one hundred owls flew into the Great Hall through a window. They circled around looking for their owners. Jason had gotten an owl, and he named her Mira, after nothing in particular. It did mean wonderful in Latin though, and Mira was a very pretty owl. She had grey feathers and piercing eyes.

Some of the owls had letters, newspapers, or packages. Mira didn't though. Jason knew that owls were used for delivering mail, so he assumed that Mira had no mail for him.

Harry and Percy both had owls too, Harry's was bright white and Percy's was light brown. Jason turned to Percy. "What did you name it?"

"His name is Dylan," Percy said, smiling at the owl.

Jason laughed at the name and Percy looked at him, questioningly. Jason gave him his best "I'll tell you later" look.

Soon enough, breakfast ended and all the first years from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff herded to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom on the second floor. Professor Quirrell was nice enough, but Jason didn't really like him.

The classroom smelled like garlic and it was rumored that it was because Professor Quirrell had met a vampire in Romania and he thought it might come back after him. He told them that his turban had been given to him by an African prince for fighting off a zombie. No one really believed that because one of the boys asked how he did it, and Quirrell tried, and failed, to subtly change the subject.

After that, they had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs again in the greenhouses. Professor Sprout was a plump woman who was the head of Hufflepuff. She was nice and Jason found it ironic that someone with the last name Sprout was teaching about plants.

The most interesting thing that happened all day was during the break between Charms and Transfiguration. Classes had all been boring, because you never really get to learn things on the first day of school.

Jason, Percy, Harry, and Ron were walking down the halls to the Transfiguration classroom, when a small, flying man dressed in loud outfit choices and a bell-covered flew above, throwing pieces of bread.

"Peeves!" Ron spat. "My brothers told me about him. He's horrid, and he breaks things and messes with the students!"

"We better get to Transfiguration then," Percy said, "or he'll make us late."

And see, that wasn't even very interesting, the story of Peeves. Jason knew he had a boring day, but the next day they started to actually learn some spells. Soon, the week went by fast, and Jason found himself at Friday, waiting for double Potions to start.

Potions was with the Slytherins, and some, or most, of the Slytherins weren't very nice. Piper was in the House though, so Jason knew they weren't all bad. Piper even had a friend that seemed nice too. Jason was pretty sure her name was Daphne.

Potions was taught was Professor Snape, who had black, greasy hair and a long, hooked nose. The classroom was in the dungeons and it was freezing. Pickled animals floated in jars around the room. He took attendance like all the other teachers.

"Ah, Yes," he said during it, "Harry Potter. Our new- celebrity." A few of the Slytherin boys sniggered, especially the pale blonde boy from the train.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke very quietly, but Jason heard every single word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Jason looked at his friends in Gryffindor. Yes, Jason was starting to call Harry and Ron his friends now, and Jason liked them both a lot. They were very nice people. The other girl from the train, Hermione, looked very interested in the little speech. But Jason knew she was interested in everything about school. She was like a mirror image of Annabeth.

Jason wondered if all Ravenclaws were like that...

Anyway, Snape suddenly snapped, "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Jason had no idea what that was supposed to mean. No one knew, especially Harry, who was supposed to answer, except for Hermione, whose hand was in the air.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape sneered. "Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione raised her hand again, eagerly. But, yet again, Snape didn't call on her. Jason had absolutely no idea what a bezoar was. The Slytherin boys were snickering again.

"I don't know, sit," Harry said, finally.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape asked. Jason knew he was a bully of a teacher, and now he had decided he was his least favorite teacher. Jason thought Harry was brave, even though Jason had faced much worse things, Harry held his eye-contact with the professor.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" This time, Hermione stood up, out of her seat, ready with the answer.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" Jason stifled a laugh and so did a few others. However, Snape was obviously not happy.

"Sit down," he shot at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

A shuffling noise filled the room as the students took quills and parchment out. And Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

Jason didn't like him at all. But why was he picking on Harry?

Then, it pretty much got worse.

Professor Snape had all the students get into pairs and work on a simple cure for boils. Jason worked with Percy. Snape swooshed around the room in his long, black cape. He criticized almost everyone except Draco Malfoy. He seemed to be his favorite.

Snape was just telling them to look at Malfoy's perfect potion when green smoke and a hissing noise filled the dungeon. Neville had melted Seamus Finnigan's into a twisted blob and their potion leaked across the desk and floor. It burned holes in people's shoes.

Everyone stood on their chairs and Jason realized he should too. Neville collapsed and moaned because the liquid had caused bright red boils to cover his body. He had been covered in the potion when it spilled.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, cleaning the green liquid away with his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered and the boils on his face started to pop. "Take him to the hospital wing," Snape instructed Seamus. He turned to Harry. "You- Potter- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

That accusation made absolutely no sense at all. Percy and Jason exchanged glances.

After class, Harry invited Ron, Percy, and Jason to go meet Hagrid, the gamekeeper, with him for tea. They left the castle five minutes until three o'clock and walked across the grassy grounds of the castle. Hagrid lived in a small, one-room hut by the edge if the forest. When Harry had knocked on the door, Jason heard loud dog barks and a raspy voice said, "Back, Fang- back." Then the door opened and the same face who had led the first-years to the castle a few days before appeared.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang." Fang was an enormous black boarhound. It reminded Jason of a hellhound, but friendlier, like Percy's hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary. Hagrid pulled on his collar as the four boys walked in.

The house and it's one room was cozy. Meats hung from the ceiling, a kettle boiled in the fire, and a gigantic bed stood in the corner.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang. He leaped straight at Ron and started licking him.

"This is Ron, Jason, and Percy," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring water into a teapot and putting cookies that looked suspiciously like rocks onto the table.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." The rock cookies were too hard and horrible, but they pretended to like them. They told Hagrid all about their first week at school.

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her- Fitch puts her up to it," he said, shaking his head. The boys told him about their earlier Potions lesson with Professor Snape.

"But he seemed to really hate me."

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?" Jason could tell Hagrid looked a bit uncomfortable as he said that. "How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot- great with animals." Jason also wondered if he had changed the subject on purpose.

Ron told Hagrid all about how his older brother, Charlie, worked with dragons, and Percy listened. Harry and Jason found a newspaper on the table. It was from the wizard newspaper, the Daily Prophet:

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

Jason remembered they had talked about it on the train, but it didn't really seem like a big deal. It must have been to Harry though.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" Hagrid didn't meet Harry's eyes, and Jason didn't actually know what they were talking about. He thought it would be better not to ask.

Hagrid grunted. "Would you like another cookie?" he asked, offering a rock cake.

•*•*•*•*•

The next Thursday they had their first flying lesson. After the events when Harry and Malfoy flew when they weren't supposed to and Harry getting taken away by Professor McGonagall, Jason was quite worried. So were Percy and Ron. What if he got expelled?

They didn't even see Harry until dinnertime and he had that look about him that he was bursting with excitement.

"You're joking," Ron stated as Harry finished telling his story. He had been made Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Jason really didn't know too much about Quidditch yet though.

"Seeker?" he said. "But first years never- you must be the youngest house player in-"

"About a century," said Harry, eating some pie. "Wood told me."

Percy and Ron were both so amazed, and all they could do is stare at him. "But how?" Percy asked finally.

Harry shrugged. "I start training next week. Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Then Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George, came over to the four boys. "Well done," said George, quietly. At least, Jason was pretty sure it was George. "Wood told us. We're on the team too- Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

The twins were always causing mischief and they were seriously like wizard versions of the Stoll brothers, except they weren't twins. Jason thought, that, if they all met, they would get along perfectly.

As soon as they walked away, three unwelcome people stalked up to them. Malfoy, and his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry. Crabbe and Goyle were not actually little though, but it's not like they would stand any chance against two trained demigods, Jason and Percy.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only- no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?" Jason didn't know what a wizard's duel or a second was.

He looked at both his bodyguard-like friends. "Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." He walked away, trying to look cool.

"What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. Jason nodded. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, refocusing on his dinner. He saw the looks on the others boys' faces, and added, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry asked.

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested.

"Then maybe he'll shut up," Percy said.

"Excuse me." Everyone looked up to see Hermione behind Jason and Ron.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" asked Ron to no one in particular. Hermione ignored him.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying-"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered. Jason didn't know why he didn't like her.

"-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.

"Good-bye," said Ron.

Jason really didn't mind Hermione, and she reminded him of Annabeth. Maybe Annabeth was a bit smarter though, because she was put into Ravenclaw.

But Jason was still very worried about the duel. What if they got caught?

* * *

**PM or review if I have any grammar mistakes!**

**By the way, Daphne, Piper's friend, is Daphne Greengrass, whose younger sister, Astoria, married Draco Malfoy. She was a real character.**

**And I skipped the flying lesson scene because we all know what happened. I know it's OOC that Jason and Percy didn't go help get the Remembrall back, but let's pretend they couldn't figure out how to get the broom in air. I was originally going to do the Huffle/Ravenclaw flying lesson is Leo's POV, but maybe next chapter.**

**WHAT POV DO YOU WANT NEXT? Review! I'm only doung the demigods, not the Golden Trio, and no one I've done before. I want to do all 7 before I write one of them twice.**

**~Sofia**


End file.
